Another Weasley Wedding
by Your-Mudblood-Girl
Summary: Ron and Hermione are about to commit themselves to one another for the rest of their lives.


"_**Two members of the Golden Trio to be united in holy matrimony"**_

Harry Potter looked over his round spectacles as he picked up the Daily Prophet that was lying on the dining room table of the Burrow. Below the bold headline was a moving black and white picture of his two best friends tangled in each other's arms before sharing a kiss and spinning around in circles by a lake that is only a few yards away from Ottery St Catchpole. They both looked happy and radiant. Harry traced his finger over the image and sighed. The image portrayed reminded Harry of his deceased parents about a couple of years before he was born.

"Three…two…one!" Arthur Weasley had counted loudly from outside in the yard. Just at that moment, a large white tent with lime green and lilac banners raised from the ground.

Harry smiled timidly out the window. Last summer as soon as he completed his seventh year at school, he had married Ginny, but this summer, on the 24th July 2000, after two years of dating, Harry's two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger have finally decided to tie the knot.

Hermione had always been adamant since the age of 11 that she wanted to have a good stable career before getting married and starting a family. But on Christmas Eve when Ron dropped down on one knee in the snow and proposed her with the most beautiful engagement ring, Hermione couldn't refuse- not even to the charms of the idiotic Ron Weasley.

"It's funny to think that it has been almost a year since you married my Ginny," Molly Weasley beamed at Harry as he faced her.

"Yeah," Harry chuckled. "It's gone so fast," he sounded amazed. "I wouldn't change any of it for the world," he admitted with an agitation of hands. Molly smiled widely at her son in law. She walked towards him and placed both hands on his cheeks, "You're the only man that has ever been right for my Ginny." She said truthfully before giving Harry a wet kiss on the cheek.

"I better get into my outfit," Molly gasped, looking down at her tacky overalls. Harry chuckled softly as he watched his mother in law hurry up the stairs.

He looked over at the family clock that was hanging above the cooker. It was one hour until the wedding. Harry decided to head upstairs to get into his suit. He entered Ron's bedroom to find him sitting down on his bed already in his suit and going red in the face, rocking back and forth.

"Mate, are you okay?" Harry asked concerned as he went and sat beside his best friend on his bed.

"I can't do it Harry," Ron cried. "What if she doesn't turn up at the altar?" He sounded horrified.

Harry chuckled and rubbed Ron's back comfortingly, "Of course Mione will be there. There's no doubt in that. The two of you have always been there for each other since the first year at Hogwarts. Why would she decide to walk out now?" He tried to reason.

"Yes, you're right," Ron looked ahead of him and nodded repeatedly. He looked at Harry, "Why aren't you in your suit?" Ron shrieked. He shot up out of his seat and grabbed Harry's best man suit that was hanging up on his wardrobe. The colour scheme for the groom, the best man and the ushers' suits was lime green. Their waistcoats and ties were lime green whereas their shirts and the flowers that were going to be pinned onto the jackets remained white and their jackets, trousers and shoes remained black. Ron throwed the suit on Harry's lap, "Come on, get changed, Hermione will kill us if we're late!" Ron continued to shriek. Harry tried to cover the smirk that was trying to stand upon his lips, "Alright, alright." Harry stood up and left Ron's bedroom, making his way over to the bathroom.

...

"Come on, we _have _to go," Hermione ordered as it was almost time for her to walk down the aisle.

Her brown bushy hair had been turned into neat curls with Aunt Muriel's expensive tiara that has been used by a fair share of the females in the Weasley family or whom will be marrying into the Weasley family, rested above her head. Sparkling diamond earrings were dangling from her ears with her matching necklace going round her neck and her makeup remained mutual which consisted of pink blended eye shadow, pink lipstick, black eyeliner and mascara along with a peachy pink blusher. Her long nails didn't look dull and plain, they were manicured. Her dress on the other hand was white strapless with a love heart chest line. Sequins were embroiled down the top half of the dress until it reached a white bow that was stood towards the side of the dress. The dress went down in a fish tail form of white netting which went down to her feet. You couldn't see the small silver heels that were fitted onto her petite feet.

"Hermione calm down! You're the bride, it's your duty to be just a little bit late," Ginny grinned.

Ginny was dressed in a strapless lilac dress which came down to her feet with black flower patterns going down the side and her curled hair was clipped back like Hermione's other bridesmaids which were her two female Muggle cousins, Sophie and Elisabeth.

"You may have wanted to be a bit late for your wedding Ginny, but I don't want to be late for mine," Hermione huffed. Her nerves were getting the better of her.

Just at that moment, Hermione's parents Jane and David Granger entered the bedroom where Hermione and her bridesmaids were preparing themselves in. Jane took one look at her daughter and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Oh my baby girl," Jane gasped, grabbing a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbing her eyes.

"You look like a princess," David choked, trying to hold back tears.

Hermione beamed at her parents and hugged them both. "Don't cry, you'll ruin my mascara!" She murmured.

Hermione's parents stood there beaming at her.

"You ready to go honey?" David asked, stroking down Hermione's bare arm. Hermione nodded, smiling confidently. Jane and David exchanged warm smiles before Jane went and kissed Hermione on the cheek, "I'll see you out there."

With that, Jane left the room to go out into the Weasley's yard to join everyone in the tent where the ceremony is due to be held.

…

Everyone had been seated inside the tent. There were a lot of guests that had been invited or had expected an invitation. However, it wasn't as large as Harry and Ginny's. The Ministry was here, the whole of Hermione's family and all the Weasley's. On the other hand, when it was Harry and Ginny's wedding, the Order was there as well. Ron, Harry, Bill, George, Percy and Charlie were sat at the front. Ron's knees were trembling as he waited for his blushing bride to make an appearance. Harry patted him on the back reassuringly just as Ave Maria magically started to play throughout the tent.

Everyone rose to their feet and Ron and Harry moved further towards the front. Everyone smiled as they saw the bridesmaids glide down the aisle and took their allocated places. Within a few seconds, whispers and cooing were heard throughout the congregation. Ron frowned, wanting to know what all the fuss was about when he noticed Hermione looking beautiful and radiant, who was clinging onto David Granger's arm as he escorted her down the aisle. Ron couldn't help but smile at his beautiful wife to be.

Hermione and her father reached the end of the aisle. David slowly let go of Hermione's hand, kissing his daughter tenderly on the cheek before shaking Ron's hand before sitting beside his wife. Hermione handed Ginny her bouquet of white lilies. Ron held out his hand in which Hermione gladly took before the Minister spoke.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Ronald Billius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger. Before I continue, if anyone has any lawful impediments as to why this young witch and wizard should not lawfully marry to declare it now or forever hold your peace."

The whole congregation went silent.

"Ron and Hermione, the vows you are about to take are in the eyes of the Magic Goddess, if either of you have any lawful impediments as to why you two cannot marry to declare it now or forever hold your peace."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and laughed softly before the Minister continued.

"Ron and Hermione, would you care to face each other and join hands."

Ron and Hermione nervously but willingly took hold of each other's hands and faced each other in front of the whole congregation. The Minister dug out his wand and flash of light flickered inbetween their joining hands, causing Ron and Hermione to reminisce back to how they fell in love.

***FLASHBACKS***

"I'm Hermione Granger," a young Hermione boasted before turning to a young Ron and turning her nose up at him slightly. "And you are?"

"Ron Weasley," he introduced himself with a mouthful of food.

"Pleasure."

…

"It's Whemgardiamleviosa, not Whemgardiamlevosa," Hermione pointed out as she listened to Ron perform beside her in one of their classes together.

…

"She's a nightmare," Ron complained on Hogwarts grounds to his group of friends. "No wonder she's got no friends!"

Just at that moment, Hermione was running past them crying.

"I think she heard you," a young Harry spoke guiltily.

…

In their fourth year at Hogwarts, a Yule ball had been announced and each student had to have a date.

"Hermione, you're a girl," Ron realised in one of Professor Snape's lessons.

"Well spotted," Hermione responded in a sarcastic manner.

"Would you like to come," Ron indicated, doing a dancing motion with his arms before him and Harry got smacked over the head by Snape with books.

"For your information, someone's already asked me," Hermione said spitefully before standing up and giving her workbook to Snape. She ran back over to the table and leaned in to Ron's face, "And I said yes." She hissed before storming off.

…

"Hermione, you are honestly the most wonderful girl I have ever met, if I ever get the pleasure to meet someone like you," Ron complimented Hermione in the common room in their fifth year with Hermione grinning in front of him. Unfortunately, he didn't finish his sentence as they went and joined Harry on the sofa.

…

"That happens to be my sister," Ron scolded as the trio sat in the Three Broomsticks and just encountered Ginny snogging Dean Thomas over butterbeer in the corner.

"Yeah and what if she saw you snogging me would you expect her to get up and leave?" Hermione said happily.

…

"What does it feel like Harry? When you see Ginny with Dean?" Hermione whimpered on the step beside Harry after just seeing Lavender Brown snog Ron.

"What?" Harry frowned.

"I've seen the way you look at her," Hermione cried.

Just at that moment, Ron and Lavender ran in hand in hand and laughing happily. Hermione stood up holding back her tears, even though the tear tracks on her face were evident.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else," Lavender suggested smirking and tugging on Ron's hand before running off. Ron, on the other hand just stood there. Hermione said a spell and birds came flying towards Ron making him run out of the room.

Hermione broke down into tears and sat down beside Harry and cried on his shoulder. Harry squeezed Hermione's hand, "It feels like this," he said quietly.

…

Ron stirred in his bed at the Hospital Wing after being poisoned.

"He can sense my presence," Lavender Brown said dreamily. She leant towards him eagerly, "It's okay Won-Won, I'm here!"

"Hermione," Ron started to murmur in his sleep. "Hermione."

Lavender gaped at the sleeping body before bawling into fits of tears and running out of the Hospital Wing.

…

Ron and Hermione were drenched in water in the Chamber after destroying another one of the horcruxes. They were standing beside each other, slowly looking towards each other. When they did, they started to kiss each other passionately, tangled in each other's arms. They looked at each other lovingly when they slowly pulled away and laughed softly.

***END OF FLASHBACKS***

A golden chain of light from the Minister's wand was drawn over Ron and Hermione's joined hands. The Minister smiled as he put his wand firmly back into his pocket.

"Ronald Billius Weasley," The Minister spoke loudly. "Do you take Hermione Jean Granger to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her and forsaking all others be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Ron gazed up at Hermione nervously to find that his bride was smiling reassuringly at him, like she always has done from the moment that he met her, she always had faith in him no matter how much of a prat he was to her at times.

"I will," Ron nodded confidently. Hermione beamed at the red head with awe and love.

"Hermione Jean Granger, do you take Ronald Billius Weasley to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him and forsaking all other be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," Hermione promised, happily.

Ron and Hermione smiled at each other. After everything they had been through, they couldn't believe that this is _finally _happening.

"I now request for Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley to come forward with the wedding bands," The Minister ordered.

Harry and Ginny did as requested as they came forward with white satin cushions in their hands with a golden wedding ring on each.

"Ronald, if you could take the ring behind you and plant it on the tip of Hermione's finger and repeat after me," the Minister instructed. Ron took a deep breath and followed the instructions given by the Minister. "I, Ronald Billius Weasley take you Hermione Jean Granger to be my lawful wedded wife," the Minister began.

"I, Ronald Billius Weasley take you Hermione Jean Granger to be my lawful wedded wife," Ron repeated.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health," the Minister spoke again.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health," Ron repeated.

"To love and to cherish till death do us part," The Minster continued.

"To love and to cherish till death do us part," Ron repeated. Then there was silence for a few seconds. Ron turned to the Minister confused and he was nodding towards Hermione's hand. Ron realised what he had to do and quickly slid the ring down Hermione's finger. Hermione, Harry, Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys started to laugh softly whilst shaking their heads. Typical Ron.

Then, it was Hermione's turn. Hermione followed each instruction that was given by the Minister until she was ready to speak her vows.

"I, Hermione Jean Granger take you Ronald Billius Weasley to be my lawful wedded husband," the Minister began.

"I, Hermione Jean Granger take you Ronald Billius Weasley to be my lawful wedded husband," Hermione repeated, timidly as her nerves started to come back.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health," the Minister continued.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health," Hermione repeated.

"To love and to cherish till death do us part," the Minister finished.

"To love and to cherish till death do us part," Hermione repeated. She smiled with relief and slides the wedding ring down Ron's finger. Hermione and Ron smiled at one another.

"Under the presence of the Magical Goddess and before this congregation, Ronald and Hermione have given their vows by the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of rings, I now proclaim that they are husband and wife," the Minister announced. He got out his wand again and a flicker of red and gold light circled repeatedly round Ron and Hermione's joined hands as the Minister continued: "Let the patronuses join together but no wizard put us under."

The Minister quickly put his wand away before smiling widely at Ron, "You may kiss the bride."

"Go on Ron," the Weasley brothers chanted playfully; but then started to wail when Ron and Hermione became tangled in each other's arms and started to kiss each other furiously but full of passion. It was just like their first kiss in the Chamber.

The congregation had risen to the ground and started cheering and clapping. The first rows on both sides of the aisle started pouring confetti over the new Mr and Mrs Weasley as they continued to kiss. Molly and Jane's faces were streaming with tears as they dabbed their faces with handkerchiefs before their makeup started to smudge.

Eventually, Ron and Hermione pulled away slowly but breathlessly. They reminisced back to the Chamber as they laughed at one another softly.


End file.
